


Zachfonse Collection

by Nyytiwrites



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, additional tags for each in chapter notes, because I don't want this to become cluttered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyytiwrites/pseuds/Nyytiwrites
Summary: A collection of short fics.
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias
Kudos: 35





	1. Zacharias comforts Alfonse

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
> 
> Zacharias comforts Alfonse after his argument with his father.

Zacharias was waiting at Alfonse’s door while Alfonse was having an audience with his father. The king hadn’t looked very pleased. Then again Zacharias was quite sure he had never seen the king looking anything else. He had wanted to go with Alfonse to offer his support, but, as usual, he wasn’t allowed in.

When Alfonse finally appeared, he was looking rather upset. He strode past Zacharias without sparing him even a glance. Alfonse stopped in front of the door to his room, beside Zacharias. His hand rested on the door’s handle as Alfonse tried to even his breathing. Zacharias had to call Alfonse’s name before he got him to wake from his trance and look at him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” A lie. In reality Zacharias hadn’t even expected anything else. After all, they were still in the corridor where anyone could hear them.

Alfonse finally opened the door and stepped in. He left the door open as an invitation, a sign that Zacharias’ presence was welcomed. Zacharias went in without a moment’s hesitation and closed the door after him.

Alfonse didn’t look at Zacharias as he sat down on his bed, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. Zacharias sat beside him and reached his hand.

“May I?”, he asked. Alfonse didn’t say anything but he lifted his hand for Zacharias to take on his. Zacharias rubbed Alfonse’s hand soothingly with his thumb. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” A deep breath. “Could you just… Could you just hold me for a bit?” At that Zacharias let go of Alfonse’s hand to open his arms without a word and Alfonse slumped on him. Zacharias wrapped one arm around Alfonse and with the other started petting his hair soothingly. Alfonse rested his head on Zacharias’ shoulder with a sigh.

They sat like that until Alfonse had calmed down.

And if Alfonse shed silent tears on Zacharias’ shoulder, neither of them said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing I was going to post was actually supposed to be some fun winter festival shenanigans, but instead this happened.


	2. Mission Winter's Envoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objective: Delivering a gift to Princess Sharena of Askr.

_ Step 1: Open the way to the targeted location _

A few weeks ago Alfonse had lent a book to Sharena about the topic they had discussed at the time. It was obvious she had no intention on actually reading it, but it made a perfect excuse. When Alfonse eventually asked to get his book back, Sharena told him to go get it himself from her desk. Just as he had predicted.

Finding the book was easy, it was under some papers. But it wasn’t the only thing he had come for. Alfonse waited until he heard light knock on the window. That was his sign. He opened the latch and then the window. It was frozen shut so it did take a bit more forge than usual. Zacharias was waiting under the window.

“I presume I may proceed as planned.” Zacharias was smiling conspiratorially.

“Yes, you may”, Alfonse answered with a matching smile and closed the window.

-

_ Step 2: Make sure the target is distracted during the time of giving. _

Alfonse was leaning on a tree, which was supposed to be their meeting place. He had probably been too eager and arrived too early. Once Alfonse saw Zacharias coming, he straightened his posture. 

“My prince”, Zacharias greeted with a bow. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around before stepping closer to whisper: “She agreed to take my night patrol. She also said it is a perfect opportunity for her to catch a sight of the winter’s envoy.”

“Let’s hope she’s not successful. You did well. We may proceed as planned.”

“Very well.” Zacharias took a step back. “Now that that’s settled: Would you do me the honour of accompanying me for lunch?” He tried to sound serious, but Alfonse could hear the amusement in his voice.

Alfonse tried his best not to smile as he answered: “Oh, I would be delighted to accompany you, Sir Zacharias. Please lead to way.” Alfonse offered his hand for Zacharias to take and they went hand in hand.

-

_ Step 3: Deliver the gift without being detected. _

Alfonse placed a gift on a pillow. Now he just had to get out before he was noticed. Alfonse peeked out. The corridor seemed to be empty. Alfonse slipped out and closed the door. And just in time, because only a second later Zacharias appeared.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes. I’ll just get the presents.” At least that was what Alfonse was going to do, but he was stopped by a gentle hand tugging his. Alfonse turned to look Zacharias, confused.

Zacharias laughed awkwardly. “I actually moved the presents to a closer location earlier, so it would be easier to us to deliver them.”  _ Suspicious. _

“That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“I know, but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Besides, what does it matter now? We really ought to be going before we lose our opportunity.”

Alfonse sighed. “You’re obviously up to something, but you’re right. Let’s go.”

-

Under Sharena’s window was where the most crucial part of their plan begun. They nodded at each other. Zacharias kneeled and interlaced his fingers. Alfonse stepped on Zacharias’ hands and lifted his other foot on his shoulder. That way Alfonse could reach the window without a problem. Alfonse wiped some of the snow from the window sill with his hand. He didn’t want to get too much snow in the room. The window itself needed a strong yank to open, which caused Alfonse to almost lose his balance. Thankfully, he was able to take a hold on the windowsill to steady himself.

“Are you alright?”, he asked Zacharias.

“I’m fine. You?”

“I’m good. Help me push up?”

With Zacharias help Alfonse was able to lift himself with a little struggle on the window sill. From there he slid in Sharena’s room. Once inside Alfonse reached out of the window so Zacharias could hand him the presents. He placed each on the pillow gently.

As Alfonse was leaving, he heard footsteps. He and Zacharias shared a panicked look before Alfonse jumped down. Zacharias caught him and they made a run for it.

Once they were a safe distance away, they burst into laughter, foreheads touching. After some time, they were able to gather themselves. Though neither of them could stop grinning.

Alfonse had to interrupt their moment, because as much as he wanted to remain in Zacharias’ arms, he didn’t want his friend to freeze. “I’m afraid you have to let me down now as much as I would love to remain like this forever. It’s rather cold after all.”

“Do I really have to?”, answered Zacharias, “You know I would carry you anywhere you wanted to go.” Despite his words Zacharias lowered Alfonse down gently. When his feet were firmly on the ground again, Alfonse took a step back. His cheeks felt oddly warm considering the cold weather. It was probably nothing important. He reached his hand to Zacharias to take.

“Shall we?”

-

After bidding goodnight, both of them returned to their own rooms only to find gifts resting on their pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope this didn't feel too ooc or anything. I just like to think that two of them act more playful when it's just the two of them. 
> 
> Also I made a [writing tumblr](https://millawrites.tumblr.com/) . I'm thinking of maybe making twitter too, but not sure yet. The next thing I'm going to write is probably going to consist of several short parts and I was thinking of posting them separately on my tumblr and then posting the whole thing here. I don't know if anyone is interested of that, but I think that would be fun.


	3. DBH AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Memory Loss
> 
> Detroit Become Human Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a spur of a moment decision when I first thought of this Au. My thoughts how it will play out have changed since then, and this isn't accurate anymore. However, I will leave this up in case someone enjoyed/enjoys this.

“And lastly, here’s young master’s bedroom. Any questions?”

“No. I’m ready to get to work”, Bruno answered. He had saved everything the woman had said during the tour through the mansion to his memory. The woman nodded and left him to get to his task. He was there to look after the son of the President. It didn’t make sense because Bruno wasn’t programmed to take care of children. Surely, it would have been more logical to purchase some other model.

Bruno knocked on the door. He heard footsteps from behind the door before it was opened. The one opening the door wasn’t a child but a man. It made sense now. The man looked tense. He should introduce himself.

“Greetings. My name is Bruno. I'm an android sent here by your father to look after you.”

“So, they changed your name then…”, the man whispered. Change his name? Bruno had no memory of ever being called by any other name. He tried to search but he couldn’t find anything else than his name and model.

“Pardon, I’m afraid I didn’t quite understand what you just said.”

The man looked him a way he couldn’t quite distinguish. “It’s nothing. Come on in.” The man stepped back to let him in. The room was spacious. It looked like a typical bedroom. One of the walls was covered in bookcases full of books. _He must like reading_ , Bruno noted.

“Listen…”, he turned to look the man as he spoke, “Would you mind if I called you Zacharias instead?”

“Of course not. You can call me anything you like.”

“Right…” The man still looked uncomfortable. Bruno should do something about that.

“What should I call you then?”, Bruno asked. It seemed to be right thing to ask because he relaxed a bit.

“Just Alfonse is fine.” Somehow the name sounded familiar to Bruno. He just couldn’t find the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually played DBH myself, but I watched a playthrough back when it was a big thing. That's going to change though because I discovered today that it's now available for PC too.
> 
> I also made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/millawrites) account.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements
> 
> The Prince and Princess of Embla compete for the right to rule.

Long, long ago there was a mighty empire known as Embla. Its Emperor ruled the land with an iron fist, but the people were content. However, the Emperor was getting old. He had two children, and one of them would be the future ruler of Embla.

But The Emperor had hard time deciding, which one of his children would inherit the throne once he was gone. Therefore he decided to have a little competition and the winner would be the next ruler of Embla. The Emperor summoned his children to hear his decision. Whichever of them was the first to conquer the empire’s long time enemy, the kingdom of Askr, would become his heir. Both of them would have the entire strength of the Empire at their disposal. The Emperor was well aware that this was not an easy task, but whoever succeeded would be more than ready to ascend the throne.

So the two left to perform the task given to them by their father. The Princess chose to take the Empire’s strongest soldiers and lead them to an attack against the Kingdom. The Prince chose a more subtle approach. He hid his identity and crossed the border to Askr. His plan was to defeat the Kingdom from inside.

After seven moons had passed, the Emperor called his children back to report for their progress. The throne room filled with people curious to see who would be their future ruler. The Prince and the Princess were last to arrive. They both stood before their father and ready to tell about their progress.

The Princess went first. She had devised a plan of attack that could have ended the war once and for all. But the kingdom’s soldiers had surprised them and they were forced to retreat. The Kingdom had no way of knowing about the upcoming attack without someone warning them first. Before anyone could start the search for the traitor, the Prince stepped forward.

“I told them about Veronica’s attack”, he claimed. The whole room went silent.

“What!? Why?”, the Princess hissed. The Emperor looked between his two children in confusion before stopping to stare at his son.

“You see, dear sister, I couldn’t allow you to win”, the Prince answered, “Besides, your attack would have been unnecessary anyway for I have already won.” That earned him some confused looks. No one had heard anything about Askr’s surrender.

“Do tell us more about how you achieved this, my son”, the Emperor prompted. The Prince lifted his left hand so the light hit the golden ring in his ring finger. “I’m engaged”, the Prince said as an explanation.

The Emperor still felt confused. “I think congratulations are in order. But pray tell, how does this have anything to with the competition?”

“You see, my betrothed isn’t just anyone. Why, he is no other than Prince Alfonse of Askr himself. He will be the king once King Gustav meets his end, and I will be there to rule beside him. Maybe Veronica would have been able to conquer the Kingdom from the outside, but I was able to conquer its heart.” During his explanation, a smile had crept on the Prince’s face, and by the end he was grinning widely to everyone present in the throne room.

The Emperor laughed and the whole room joined him. “I must say that’s quite unusual way to conquer”, he said, “but you succeeded. I declare you the winner, Prince Bruno. From this day onward, you are my heir.”

“That’s very kind of you, Father, but I refuse.” The audience started to whisper to themselves. What was the Prince thinking!? Everyone fell silent again as the Prince raised his hand, this time to silence them. “You see”, the Prince looked around, “I already have a kingdom of my own. I will gladly leave this one for my sister.”

And with that the Empire got its heir. Though she had lost the contest, the Princess become the next in line for the throne. Her selection was celebrated across the Empire for seven days and seven nights.

Afterwards the Prince left the Empire. He might have been able to conquer their enemy with his own unusual way, but in progress he had lost his heart as well. The Prince was welcomed back to Askr with open arms. He was known there with a different name than back at his home country, but that hardly bothered him. After seven months of his return to the Kingdom, the two princes were wed. From that started the mending of the relationship between their homelands. Over time, what once was an enemy become a trusted friend instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this because I personally am very pleased with this one.
> 
> For the sake of this au, Veronica and Zacharias' father is far nicer in this than I actually hc him to be.


	5. A Day of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Letters, Pining, Light Angst
> 
> In which Alfonse writes a letter.

_ Dear Zacharias, _

_ I hope this finds you well. Are you consumed with your search? Have you come closer to finding the cure? Whatever you are doing, we hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Today is the Day of Devotion. I have yet to fully understand the need for such a festival. Those who do take part on it seem to be enjoying themselves, though. _

_ Because of the festival, I have been seeing more couples than usual. It has filled me with strange short of yearning. For your company in particular. I wish for your safe return everyday, yet today I have found myself longing for something more. I long for your lips on mine, to feel your body against mine. I would do anything to have you here with us, with me, and to see your smile again. _

_ Yet we haven't heard of you for months. I try not to worry too much, but it would be preferable to hear something at times to soothe my worries. That might be a bit much to ask considering that you must be busy. Just remember that we are here if you ever need help. _

_ Always yours, _

_ Alfonse _

-

He sights, folds the letter and puts it in the locked box with the others.


	6. Mermay Days 1-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Non-Linear Narrative, Childhood Friends, Gift Giving

1\. Pearls

An oyster sits on the bottom of the ocean, unknowing what sort of fate awaits for it. Zacharias picks the oyster up and puts it to his bag. Now the bag full of oysters he heads back home. He’s really starting to get sick of eating oysters, but it will be all worth it once he has enough pearls for a necklace.

He adds every pearl he finds acceptable to the currently unfinished necklace. He is missing only a few. And once it’s finished he will gift it to Alfonse. Maybe he even lets Zacharias put it around his neck.

* * *

2\. Treasure

In a locked box on his bedroom table, Alfonse has all sorts of treasures he has collected over the years. From shiny stones to shards of colored glass to seashells. His greatest treasure isn’t the shell with most value in terms of money, no, it’s the first one he received from his friend.

In a small locked chest on his bedroom, Zacharias has all sorts of treasures he has collected over the years. From shiny stones to shards of colored glass to jewelry. His greatest treasure, however, is a flower in a glass case that his friend gave to him.

* * *

3\. Bubbles

Alfonse and Sharena stand on the dock. They take turns blowing soap bubbles for Zacharias to catch. Sharena giggles when he disappears under the water to gather speed and jumps to pop the escaping bubble. When one gets too high for him to get, Zacharias uses his magic to shoot it instead.

Once he tires, Zacharias jumps on the dock beside them and asks to try blowing soap bubbles too. The first time he accidentally sucks some soap water on his mouth, but Alfonse is fast to give him water to rinse his mouth. After a few tries, he succeeds.

* * *

4\. Boat

It’s a calm day. Alfonse is rowing after Zacharias as he swims ahead of him. He had wanted to show something for Alfonse, which apparently was too far for Alfonse to swim there. Zacharias stops to wait for him every now and then, his swimming speed far greater than Alfonse’s rowing speed.

Once they are near their underwater destination, Zacharias stops to float. Alfonse undresses his excess clothing carefully so that he doesn’t accidentally overturn the boat. Alfonse jumps from the boat and into the water. He resurfaces and Zacharias takes a hold of him to keep him afloat.

“Ready?”

* * *

5\. Shipwreck

Zacharias pulls Alfonse down with him. He’s excited to show him the shipwreck he found. He doesn’t know exactly how old this particular one is, but it appeared well-preserved. They might even be able to go inside.

The bottom of the sea is dark. Zacharias uses a spell to illuminate their way. A small ball of light dances around them as their descend. He’s going to be exhausted afterwards for all the magic he has been using.

Once their reach the wreck, Alfonse sets his feet on the deck. They look around in hopes of finding a way below deck.

* * *

6\. Exploration

The shipwreck is large. Zacharias goes first as they go below deck. Alfonse feels thrilled. They have gone investigating wrecks only a handful of times. And never one this big.

There’s several cabins for them to explore. Mostly, they find clothes that seem to still be usable, some small sewing kits for repairing, shoes and some coins. The fancier cabins contain all the same items, but also some books and jewelry, writing equipments, and even small sculptures. 

Eventually, they have to leave. Zacharias’ spells don’t last forever, and he’s starting to look exhausted. He brings Alfonse back to his boat.

* * *

7\. Jewelry

Zacharias lays on the dock, tail swinging lazily on the water. Sharena sits beside him, head turned to sky, basking in the sun.

“Sharena, Alfonse gave me this.” Zacharias shows her the necklace he received from Alfonse the other day. “What does it mean?”

“It means he likes you.”

Zacharias turns to his side. “You think?”

“Absolutely. I have never seen him making something for himself before. And I mean, people don’t usually give other people jewelry with heart-shaped gemstones if they aren’t interested in them romantically.”

_Oh._ “Oh.” If that’s the case, he should get Alfonse something in return.

* * *

8\. Gift

It’s the last day before they part ways for winter. Zacharias finished the pearl necklace just in time to give it that day.

Sharena already said her goodbyes to Zacharias and left with an excuse of needing to pack, so it was just a two of them.

“I made you something,” Zacharias says and presents his creation.

“You didn’t need to get me anything, you know," Alfonse says.

“I know, but I wanted to. May I?”

“Sure.” He puts the necklace around Alfonse’s neck.

“Thank you. I love it.” A faint blush graces Alfonse’s cheeks. Zacharias likely isn’t much better.

* * *

9\. Fish

Alfonse and Sharena go to the beach again the next day. They don’t know if their new friend will show up to play with them again. When they arrive at the deck, Zacharias emerges from underwater as if on cue.

“I brought you something,” he says and sets a fish in front of them. “It’s a gift!” After that he disappears back underwater.

“Thank you!” Alfonse shouts after him. They look at the water, but he’s already gone. They wait in case he comes back. After a while they decide they should take the fish back home before it spoils.

* * *

10\. Rain

Zacharias loves the rain. He isn’t sure if it’s because he misses the ocean or if he simply enjoys it for other reasons. Nonetheless, he has discovered that lying in the rain in his mer form is a fine substitute for swimming when he needs it. And the grass in their garden is soft and nice to lie on.

Alfonse told him once he finds it cute even though he prefers watching from inside. Zacharias has only been able to lure Alfonse to join him a handful of times. Alfonse doesn’t quite understand the appeal, but he still supports him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing drabbles, and it's actually really fun in my opinion. Expect when I find a spelling mistake right before I'm about to post and I have to think where I can add an extra word or two.


	7. Mermay Days 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Non-Linear Narrative, Childhood Friends, Angst

11\. Magic

"This is the only one I know, okay," Alfonse says.

"Okay!" Zacharias looks eager. Hopefully, he won't be disappointed.

"Give me your hands."

Alfonse drops a small pile of soil unceremoniously on Zacharias’ hands. He looks confused. Alfonse pushes a flower seed in the soil and waters it.

“Ready?” Zacharias nods. Alfonse brings his hand above the soil and starts to make a sprinkling motion with his fingers while humming. He raises his hand with the growing flower until it’s ready to bloom. Then he opens his hand and the bud opens with it. Zacharias looks at it with awe.

* * *

12\. Longing

The first few days Zacharias isn’t worried. It isn’t unusual they arrive at different times. He waits eagerly that he gets to show Alfonse what he had learned during their time apart.

After a week he starts to think something must have delayed them. But that’s fine. He practices walking on feet to surprise Alfonse once he comes back.

When a few weeks have passed, Zacharias releases that the worst must have happened. Part of him wishes he could go and find Alfonse to make sure he’s safe. But he has no idea where to even start. He feels powerless.

* * *

13\. Injury

Every now and then Zacharias comes to them when he’s injured and can’t treat himself. This time, however, he’s barely scratched. Still he wants Alfonse to treat him. And so Alfonse washes Zacharias’ cuts and bandages them. Afterwards, they lie together on the beach.

“Why do you insist that I do this? You could easily have done this yourself.”

“I guess I like this”-Zacharias gestures vaguely at two of them-“Being taken care of.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Alfonse kisses his forehead.

“I want to take care of you too if you will allow me.”

“I want that too.”

* * *

14\. Storm

Two of them sit by the window watching the lightnings strike.

“Maybe the water will flood and bury your house. And then a floating theater will come and rescue us and we can have an adventure and become actors.”

“We are too high up for that,” Alfonse answers.

“That’s what you say, but you can be wrong.” They sit in silence for a while. Sharena’s face lightens up suddenly. “Can we go treasure hunting to the beach tomorrow?”

“We can’t do that if we are going to be flooded.”

“Obviously we are going to do that IF that doesn’t happen.”

* * *

15\. Encounter

Bruno makes another attempt to drag himself closer to the water when the human arrives. They stare at each other for a while.

“I’m Alfonse. Who are you?”

“I’m…” _Wait, it was humans who you shouldn’t reveal your real name to, right?_ “Zacharias,” he says after a pause. But if the human… _Alfonse_ noticed, he says nothing.

“Nice to meet you, Zacharias. Do you need help getting back to water?”

Bruno looks at space between him and the sea. “Help would be appreciated.”

“Okay. Wait here,” Alfonse says and runs away. It seems Bruno doesn’t have much of a choice.

* * *

16\. Ring

Alfonse never thought the first time he would bring Zacharias at their workshop would be to make engagement rings. But here they are. His parents and Sharena had left earlier to meet a customer, so that was one less problem to think about.

Zacharias still doesn’t know how to turn human, which makes things interesting to say the least. Somehow they still manage to forge the rings with neither of them getting injured. It’s the most rewarding thing Alfonse has made outside the necklace he made for Zacharias two years back. Zacharias seems pleased as well when they exchange rings.

* * *

17\. Shore

Their house doesn’t in fact get buried under the flood like Alfonse had said. Maybe some other time. Meanwhile, they have some investigating to do.

The storm always washes all sorts of fun things at the shore. Like bodies apparently.

“Is he dead?” Sharena whispers to her brother. Alfonse squats down to take a closer look.

“I think he’s breathing.” And now that Sharena looks closer, she sees the rise and fall of his chest too. They don’t dare to try to wake the mermaid, but they fish him something to eat and leave it on the plate beside him.

* * *

18\. Outcast

Bruno isn’t surprised when he isn’t welcome anymore either after his mother is killed. He’s literally chased out of Embla. They give up once he’s far away from the heartland. After that he wanders aimlessly even further away from there.

Even though the ocean is vast, the word travels fast. Everyone he asks for help rejects him saying they don’t want problems. Bruno knows there are others like him, he just can’t find them.

In the end, Bruno finds shelter from the ruins of long gone kingdom. Maybe he would have even been welcome there if it still had existed.

* * *

19\. Ribbon

Alfonse watches as Zacharias, once again, brushes his hair out of the way. His hair has been getting long, and he has been doing that more and more lately. It bothers Alfonse that it is bothering Zacharias.

He unwinds the hair ribbon from around his wrist and offers it to Zacharias. He had carefully chosen the most suitable colour. He had even asked Sharena for her view on the matter.

“For your hair,” Alfonse says when Zacharias doesn’t take the offered ribbon. Zacharias picks it and ties his hair back. Alfonse doesn’t know why it makes his heart beat faster.

* * *

20\. Home

Zacharias returns to Embla eventually. He did promise Veronica he would have tea with her when they had bumped into each other. In all honesty, his real reason to return to that wretched empire was a selfish one; it’s one of the only places he hasn’t looked for a song for becoming human yet. It seems like a bit of stretch all things considered, but he wants to try.

Veronica welcomes him home with open arms. And Zacharias enjoys her company, but he isn’t going to stay longer than absolutely necessary. After all, his real home is somewhere else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to anyone who catches the reference in day 14.


	8. Mermay Days 21-27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Non-Linear Narrative, Childhood Friends, Angst

21\. Cave

The Cave has been their hideout as long as Alfonse can remember. They had played there several times when they had been children. It also provided a more private setting compared to the beach even though no one had ever bothered them there either. The Cave was also cooler; whether that was a good or bad thing depended mostly on the temperature outside.

They had rarely done any actual hiding there, more like pretending to be hiding. He and Zacharias are doing that for real now. They grew more uncomfortable staying at Alfonse’s childhood home as the summer drew nearer.

* * *

22\. Sickness

Sharena coughs upon greeting Zacharias. He gives her a worried look.

“You’re getting sick too.”

“Yeah, but I will be fine.” She tries to give him a reassuring smile, but is interrupted by another coughing fit. Zacharias hands the jar he brought with him to Sharena.

"I don't know if this works on humans, but this draught should make you feel better. I just wish I could do more." Zacharias watches longingly at the direction of his friends’ home. Sharena follows his gaze.

“I understand. But I’m sure with this we will be back in perfect health in no time!”

* * *

23\. Swimming

Swimming in mer form is surprisingly hard. Zacharias always made it look so easy. Alfonse had tried to learn on his own with little to no success. But Zacharias is here now to help him. And soon he’s chasing him along the waters. Every time Alfonse is able to catch Zacharias, he gets a kiss as a reward.

Afterwards Zacharias leads him to a dance. Alfonse is still much clumsier than he’s on land, but that hardly matters because this is the first time they have been able to do this. They end up slightly swaying while kissing each other.

* * *

24\. Kiss

"Can I kiss you?" Alfonse asks one day after they are done swimming.

"Yes," Zacharias whispers. Alfonse leans in; Zacharias closes his eyes and does the same. They noses bump and Zacharias eyes burst open. Alfonse pulls back with a frown.

Alfonse looks lost in thought for a while. Finally, he lets out a sigh. “Okay, let’s try again.” He cups Zacharias’ face between his hands and leans in again. They kiss only for a brief moment before Alfonse pulls back again. “Better?”

“It was good, but I think we should do it again just in case.” And they do.

* * *

25\. Lonely

Alfonse arrives alone in autumn. He knows realistically that he has come too late; Zacharias must have left weeks ago. Still Alfonse goes to sit on the dock and stare at the sea almost daily. The alternative would be staying inside his oddly quiet home or returning to his other home in the capital. He isn’t even welcome in the latter anymore by the sound of it.

As the days go by, the weather becomes chillier. Yet Alfonse still goes to sit by the water. He had planned coming here for months but he wasn’t prepared how lonely it’d get.

* * *

26\. Return

Zacharias doesn’t come to check on the shore quite as often as he used to; it’s more of a habit at this point.

He tenses as he hears footsteps from behind him. Zacharias turns to look, ready to flee if needed to. Alfonse is walking towards him.

“Hi, I’m back.” Alfonse kneels down beside him and they fall into each other’s arms. Zacharias buries his face in Alfonse’s neck.

“You’re here.” Zacharias squeezes Alfonse tighter. Tears are rolling down his cheeks.

“Yes, I’m here.” He squeezes him right back. “I missed you, my love.”

“I missed you too, so much.”

* * *

27\. Tired

Alfonse yawns. He had stayed up late last night finishing some work. Beside him Zacharias yawns as well. Alfonse turns towards him. “Tired?”

Zacharias nods. “You?”

“Yes. Do you want to take a nap together?”

“Are you proposing that we sleep together?” Zacharias asks with mirth glistening in his eyes.

“Indeed I am,” Alfonse answers. “Is that a no?

“No.” Zacharias brings them closer together. “I would love nothing more than to sleep with you.”

“Good. Can I lay my head on your chest?”

“Sure.” Zacharias lies down on his back so that Alfonse can rest his head right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable of finishing the last four drabbles for the time being. I might return to them later on.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
